


Valentine's Day Gift (image)

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Acrobatics, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bastardizing Shakespeare, Come Shot, Dick Pics, Embedded Images, F/M, NSFW Art, Valentine's Day, anti-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: Chi Chi and Goku share a smutty marital moment.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Roshi's Nut Busters





	Valentine's Day Gift (image)




End file.
